A need exists for a easy to maneuver vehicle that attaches to a tractor or “sow” for major movement supporting a rig, but that can reorient a drilling rig or other piece of heavy equipment without the need for a tractor, or a “sow”.
A further need exists for a vehicle that is durable, low maintenance and modular, so that if one component fails, at least three others can keep working and perform the movement needed.
A need exists for a vehicles that can be steered remotely away from the vehicle.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.